Shades of Gray
by strawberryshinigami15
Summary: An alternate reality of D.Gray-Man where everything isn't as it seems. In Allen Walker's world, everything is black and white. But he soon learns that it's full of shades of gray. UPDATED PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. LAVI/ALLEN BROMANCE.
1. Chapter 1- Intro

**_~Hiya guys! How's everyone doing? This is my first fanfic. I'm super excited about it. Reviews greatly appreciated, but please don't be too harsh. I had this idea while waiting for the bus, and I know it's super messed up, but hey, fanfiction is really messed up! I looked back at these first chapters and decided they were waay too short, and they kind of strayed from the original plot. So I'm editing these chapters. Hope you guys like! _**

**_Me here again, sorry I keep changing it, I just keep on thinking of better ways to change it. I have thought of writing the whole story on Word, and then posting in here, but I like updating. Here ya go!~_**

* * *

_Outside, in the cold winter night, all was quiet. A boy, age 15, was running away from something. His pale silvery eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. He seemed determined to get as far away from the unknown assailant as possible. Every now and then, he'd stop and clutch his leg, which was oozing some sort of dark blood. Eventually he stopped. Thinking that he lost the attacker, the exhausted teen stumbled down, just barely able to support himself. He was just about to close his eyes and rest on the tree, when there was a white flash._

_"Come on boy, you don't want to make this harder on yourself." A strange man appeared, with a tophat and stigmata on his forehead. The boy's eyes narrowed at his sudden appearance, brows furrowing in thought. _

_"Aren't you going to say anything, __**boy**__?" The man squatted down to meet the boy, shoes crinkling under the dead leaves from the forest._

_"Did you forget that we had the Ark?" He said, amused by the look of mild confusion painted on the boy's face._

_"Hmm. Evidently so. So what do you say?" The man cocked his head to one side, patiently waiting for the boy to answer. The boy thought for a moment, choosing what he should say. Should he dare…? He was the enemy, not to be trusted. But it couldn't hurt. Besides, he vaguely knew he wasn't getting out of the situation. He was cornered, like a rat. He had nowhere else to go. In a moment of pure desperation, he threw caution to the wind and asked the burning question that was plaguing his mind ever since master spoke of it. _

_"Master said something about another side to the war, a third side. What did he mean by that?" He finally said._

_The man stared, taken aback by the question. He was not expecting that out of the young boy. For a moment he just stood there, positively stunned, letting the words sink in. _

_The two continued staring at each other for quite some time until finally the man broke the silence._

_"Listen boy, mind if I have a smoke? It's just, this is too tense and I need to relax." He proceeded to light the cigarette, letting out a big puff of smoke._

_"Come on boy," the man said, shaking his head in disapproval. "No need to be tense. I'm not here to hurt you. Order's from the boss." He frowned, like he didn't agree with his orders. _

_The boy remained silent, slowly becoming impatient. _

_"You still haven't answered my question."_

_"Oh, that?" The man frowned slightly. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. But I can take you up to the person who does know." _

_Before the boy could object the man touched his forehead, cradling his face. The boy felt his eyes close. No. He shouldn't be sleeping now… He knew this was a bad idea from the start. He never should've come. He should've known answers came with a price. He just hoped the price wasn't too steep. _

_He was slipping, tempted by the sudden warmth that ran through him. The man could see the internal battle he was having .It was pointless though. He smirked as the boy finally gave in to blissful unconsciousness, slumping in the man's arms. _

**_~Hiya guys! It's me again! I know this was short but it's just an intro. So how do you like it? I know it doesn't really set up the plot, I just wanted to get a feel of my writing. If anyone could edit this for grammatical mistakes that would be greatly appreciated. I'm not good at wording sentences correctly. See you~_**


	2. Chapter 2-Pain

**_~Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Technically this is the first chapter.I edited this part out, and put another part. It may look like one of the scenes that happen in the anime/manga, but it's not supposed to. This story follows none of that.~_**

**_Disclaimer: Umm I'm not going to write one because honestly I think it is completely pointless. I mean if this is FANFICTION why would anyone think we made the story? No, the lovely Katsura Hoshino created this and we'd all be so worse off if she didn't create this masterpiece. Anyway!_**

The sky was red.

Lavi looked at it, frowning. He didn't see sunsets all too often, and the sudden occurrence of one was just…._weird._ He shrugged off the thought, wondering where Allen went. He said he wanted to go for a walk alone, Lavi didn't blame him. He understood if the boy needed space, with all that had happened lately, but somehow Lavi couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened. He hoped that he was wrong. Allen, heck **everyone** needed a break from all the crap. Maybe he just took a really long one. He was acting strange lately, staring off into space when he thought no one was looking. Everyone else just shrugged it off, using the fourteenth as their excuse. But Lavi knew better. Allen was hiding something. It was almost like…. like he knew something no one else did. Something big. Maybe it had to do with what Cross said, about there being a third side to the war. Lavi internally sighed. It was just like Allen to walk into the unknown alone. He knew the feeling of frustration from not being told everything. He was sick of not knowing, living off of theories. Having more questions than answers, the only ones being riddles themselves. Why couldn't it be easier? Didn't they, excorcists, go through enough trouble? Shouldn't they at least be granted the truth, for once? Instead of just being fed lies? Lavi shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts. Now was not the time to be questioning everything. He had to make sure Allen was alright, and that he was just overreacting as usual. Lavi made a mental note to ask Allen what he knew, before turning to the dense forest, the one place he hadn't looked.

That was the only place left. Sighing heavily, Lavi trudged along in that direction.

It was hours, and still no luck. The forest offered no protection from the savage sun. Lavi's stomach growled angrily. It had been forever since his last meal. He fleetingly wondered if he would ever make it out of the forest. He was just about to turn back when suddenly he came across a clearing, still in the forest.

_Weird,_ he thought absent-mindedly._ I'm still in the forest, too._ He stopped when he saw something glint, the sunlight illuminating it. He squinted his eye at the harsh reflection of the sun. He hurried on over, distracted. It was an ace of spades, shrouded in the dead leaves. Frowning, Lavi furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Why did he get the feeling of de ja vu? He cringed at the flood of memories that abruptly assaulted him.

_No. It's not like that. Allen's stronger now. He probably dropped it while on his walk. After all, there isn't a pool of blood_, he reassured himself. _Allen's always getting into heaps of trouble. He always makes it out alive. _ But still….

Ignoring the thoughts that raced through his mind, Lavi set off, stowing the card safely in his pocket. It seemed he didn't look hard enough. Yes, that was it. Lavi just hoped that wherever Allen was, it'd offer some sort of explanation to his questions. He wanted answers. No, more like he needed answers. Grimly Lavi thought if Allen was that desperate. He probably was. Wearily Lavi set off, his uneasy thoughts as his only companion.

_You're not gonna disappear again. Not on my watch. _

* * *

**_Yeah, that my re-written first chapter. I don't know if it was any better, but this thought popped into my head while I was trying to sleep. Of course, it kept me up for a while, seeing as all I wanted to do was race downstairs and write this. The plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone! I hope it's not too short, God knows I try to write long. I just write until I feel it needs to be done. I personally feel this is a WHOLE lot better than my previous second chapters *shudders at the memory of them*Anyway, hope you like this updated first chapter!_**

**_Also, idk if me changing the story kind of will make more people see it, but if you're wondering about the maybe OOC-ness of the characters, I'm not intending them to be IC( made it up, in character), or OOC. I'm just writing what comes to my head. _**

**_Anyway, Ciao! _**


	3. Chapter 3-Confusion

_**Hey I'm back. I know I haven't uploaded in a while, there's only one computer and I like writing this when no one's might seem a bit…choppy due to the fact that I had to remember where I was in the story. By the way, what happened in the last paragraphs really did happen to me. It was not fun at all. Here you go!**_

* * *

Was this the dream world?

He was standing in darkness, images flashing before him. His friends' faces swam in and out of focus, replaced by swirls of colors. Overcome by emotion, he tried to grab at them, wanting to hold onto something, but they swirled out of his reach. He gave up, bewildered by the strangeness of the situation.

_What does this mean? I have this feeling again…_

_Dreams aren't supposed to be like this. I wonder if he'll come again. _

**He** suddenly appeared, reaching out his hand to him.

_Why does he look so sad? That look doesn't suit him. I wish he'd tell me what's wrong._

He obliged, taking the man's hand. They stood there peacefully for a moment, before a look of fear crossed his face and he disappeared.

* * *

Allen woke with a start. His dreams seemed to be getting more and more prophetic, and this one was just the same. He tried to piece the puzzles together, but the dream was already slowly evading from him. Frustrated, he focused on the feeling that permeated his entire being. What was it? Ah… the feeling of nostalgia, and happiness. Why did he get those feelings every time he saw **him**? He didn't even know him. And this wasn't the first time he dreamed of him. Was this a message, to look out for this guy, a possible enemy? That wouldn't explain the happiness that bubbled up inside him. The only person he felt these feelings towards to was Mana. But he was dead….. maybe he came back to life!?

Allen shook his head, clearing those thoughts from his brain. No. Mana was dead. He himself made sure of that.

Tired of his babble, Allen threw the covers over himself and got up. Wait…covers? Oh that's right, he was in the hospital. Confused, he looked down. His chest was bandaged tightly, a faint scar peeking out from underneath.

_I guess Tyki wanted to give me a consolation prize….. _he thought dully.

A set of footsteps brought him to reality, coming closer. He braced himself, wondering who it was. He relaxed, seeing a mop of fiery red hair.

"Allen! You're up! I was afraid I'd lost you." Warm hands encircled him, embracing him. Startled, Allen simply stood there, dumbfounded.

"I didn't know where you went….." Lavi trailed off, his green eye cloudy.

Allen didn't want to interrupt this meeting, but he had to know.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost a day," Lavi mused, pulling out of the hug. There were tight circles under his eyes, like he waited all night for Allen to wake up.

_He didn't have to stay up for me… _

He frowned slightly. "You should go to bed, Lavi."

"I'm fine," Lavi grinned. "Long night. Let's go to the library, I have some books I need to finish reading."

"Oh-kay," Allen smiled back. Anything to get out of this dreary hospital room. He started walking, Lavi chattering happily behind him. He was glad that Lavi returned to his cheery self, he didn't like it when his friends were sad. He let his mind drift a bit, going back to the dream. Why did he get the strange feeling of de ja vu, like he met the guy before? He tried to remember if he looked like anybody he knew, but his mind drew a blank. Sighing, Allen let his mind come back to reality, focusing his eyes on Timcany, who flew out from under his sleeve. Except his eyes couldn't see. Confused, he stopped suddenly, trying to understand what was going on. He blinked, but all he could see was infinite blackness. Lavi's voice came out far away, like at the end of a tunnel. Allen could hear him, but his brain didn't seem to process what he was saying. He winced, trying to ignore the incessant pounding in his head.

_Why is he asking if I'm okay? I'm perfectly fine. What is this? Let's just go, I'm fine._

Allen blinked, and suddenly he could see. Lavi was waving his hand in front of him, worry etched in his face.

"Are you alright?"

Allen blinked again, nodding. "I'm fine." He tried walking but stumbled a bit. He suddenly felt sick.

_My stomach hurts…what happened?_ Right on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly.

_..Oh. I'm hungry._ He still felt slightly sick though, the thought of food unappetizing. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep.

"-en?"

Allen jumped. "What?" He almost forgot Lavi was there.

"You should eat, I forgot you haven't eaten almost all day." Lavi sounded apologetic, like it was somehow his fault.

"….Sure,"Allen replied. It wasn't Lavi's fault, it was his. He was stupid; he didn't realize this would happen. Exasperated, he trudged along to the cafeteria, the dream at the back of his mind.


End file.
